cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield (film)
Garfield is a 2004 live-action movie based on the Jim Davis comic strip Garfield. In this movie, Garfield the cat was created with computer-generated imagery, though all other animals were real. The film was originally to be produced in 2D by 20th Century Fox Animation, but duties were transferred to Davis Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. The movie was directed by Peter Hewitt, produced by Davis Entertainment for 20th Century Fox, and stars Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle, Jennifer Love Hewitt as Dr. Liz Wilson, and features Bill Murray as the voice of Garfield. The movie was released in the United States on June 11, 2004. Reviews of the movie were generally negative, although Murray's voice work received some positive notices. Baha Men performed the song "Holla!" for the film and its soundtrack. The music video premiered in early summer 2004 and featured clips from the film and gags showing obvious references to the Garfield franchise (such as lasagna jokes). Plot It begins when Garfield, a fat lazy cat who lives with Jon Arbuckle, wakes up from a good night's sleep and awaits a tasty breakfast. Jon is woken by the fat cat with a dogpile. After switching his liver flavored cat food with Jon's corned beef hash, Garfield spots a pie outside on the neighbor's window. He tricks the Doberman Pinscher Luca in order to get the pie and tangling his leash around many bushes and ceramic ducks. He also tricks his dimwitted neighbor cat Nermal to tip over a milk bottle through a series of things connected you find around the house: e.g. pots, a bucket in which Nermal has to get in so Garfield's trick works for him every morning. After walking the cul-de-sac, Jon spots a mouse (Louis) and counts on Garfield to get it. Garfield refuses and Jon runs after the rodent. He then trips on one of Garfield's toys and says, "What good is it to have a cat, if it can't catch a mouse." Garfield then runs outside and catches up to the mouse. The mouse turns out to be Garfield's best friend and his name is Louis and he was warned by Garfield that he should not run around the house when Jon is home. Jon walks out after Garfield and sees Louis in his mouth. Jon is proud of the tabby cat and when he leaves Garfield spits him out and spares his life. He only did it so Jon wouldn't hurt him. At Telegraph Tower, Happy Chapman the star of a Saturday morning show is sick of cats (due to his allergies) and wishes for a dog star along with him, and to outdo his more successful twin brother Walter, a news anchor. After his show, Jon comes home with some food he bought at the store. Garfield pigs out on the lasagna trays and Jon is terribly disappointed. Garfield is brought to the vet (Garfield previously thought he was going to Chuck E Cheese's, Wendy's, Taco Kitty or Olive Garden), with Jon and is checked out at the vet by Liz, a nice and attractive veterinarian who is also Jon's high school crush. She operates Garfield. Jon tries to ask her out when a dog is brought in. His name is Odie and Liz asks Jon to take care of Odie or he will not survive on his own. Garfield comes out of the vet and sees Odie in the car, and Liz ends up asking Jon out. Garfield is not very happy now that a dog is running amuck in the house, sitting in his chair, getting the paper, and sleeping beside Jon when Garfield is not allowed to. To make things worse, Liz shows up and Jon, with Odie, leave to go to the town dog show, and Garfield chases after them. At the dog show (where Liz is a judge) and where Jon is in the audience with Odie, Garfield unwittingly walks right into the show, is spotted by the dogs competing in the show and runs away with the dogs in hot pursuit. The music goes on and Odie leaps out of Jon's hands and attempts to dance (just as when Garfield was dancing back at the house). The judges are impressed as well as the audience. Garfield succeeds in escaping and Odie is rewarded by Happy Chapman (also a judge) He says Odie may have a future in television, but Jon turns it down. When a picture for the news paper is taken, you can see Happy looking greedily at Odie. Garfield hangs on under Liz's truck on the way back, and Jon and Liz plan a dinner on Sunday. Garfield is very angry because Odie got all the attention. He smacks a ball which starts an unusual Rube Goldberg machine which causes the square shelves above the computer to fall down, leaving the house in shambles. Garfield gets kicked out and he watches in the windows how much Jon loves Odie. He sleeps on the porch that night and Odie comes out to comfort him. Garfield is touched, but then hops inside and locks the doggy door, and locks Odie out. Odie runs away and ends up found by a sweet old lady, Garfield is rejected from his friends because of this, Arlene quotes to Nermal Garfield is a pig because he let Odie run away. Jon finds out Odie has gone and he feels terrible. After putting up posters around town, Liz arrives for the dinner, Jon cancels the dinner and tells Liz about Odie. Jon and Liz then work to together to find Odie. Meanwhile Happy Chapman finds a found poster by the old lady; recognizing Odie; Happy claims that Odie's name was his old family name. He acquires Odie and the dog performs on the Happy Chapman show. Garfield sees him and Happy announces that he and Odie are going to New York by train for a big performance. Garfield attempts to show Jon, but the show goes to a Wendy's commercial. Garfield then sets out on a mission to rescue the pup. In the city, Garfield meets Louis again and the mouse guides the fat cat to the Telegraph Tower. Garfield can't go in by the doors, so he climbs the vents and finds Odie in Happy's room. Happy comes in and puts on an inhumane mind-control electro-shock collar that with a press of a button, Odie gets a small shock and performs a backflip. Happy then heads to the Train Station and Garfield follows behind. The tabby is caught by Animal Control and is thrown in the pound. Jon sees Liz at a clothing store and tells Liz that Garfield has run away too. The couple goes and investigates. Finding a found poster of Odie, the two find the old lady, who tells them that Odie is Happy Chapman's dog. The two drive to Telegraph Tower. Garfield, at the pound, meets Persnikitty, Happy's last show cat that he threw inside the pound. A family arrives to take a cat home for a pet. Persnikitty, Garfield, and 3 other cats are taken and lined up behind a wall. The little girl picks Persnikitty. The old show cat tells Garfield that he will press the red button (which opens all the cages) in order to escape. All the caged up animals run like mad cows out in the city. At the train station, Happy places Odie in the luggage cart and sits down for lunch. Garfield just misses the train by seconds. Jon and Liz arrive at the Train Station after being told that Happy was going to leave. Garfield sneaks into the control room, and messes with the commands. The tracks get rearranged that all the trains are on the same tracks. Just when the trains are about to collide, Garfield stops all the trains with the press of a certain button. Garfield climbs in the luggage cart after the train returns to the station. He reunites with Odie. Happy sees Garfield and Odie walk out and is shocked. He runs out and chases them into the station's luggage halls, traps the two animals and threatens Odie with the shock collar. Garfield jumps to the rescue and Happy throws the tabby on some luggage. Garfield gets up and is greeted by the pound animals. They've come to help. The animals corner Happy, and Garfield gives orders to attack and place the shock collar on Happy's neck. The pound animals leave and Garfield and Odie finish off Happy with two shocks of the collar. Jon and Liz arrive, and Jon furiously punches Chapman for stealing Garfield and Odie. Jon promises the cat and dog to never leave them out of his sight. Chapman gets arrested and Garfield's now known as a hero. Back home, Liz and Jon began a relationship, along with a passionate kiss. Garfield learns friendship and love, and they live as a big happy family. But all that changes when he intentionally pushes Odie off his chair over and over again. The film closes with Garfield singing and dancing to James Brown's "I Got You (I Feel Good)." He does a split and can't get up & then as the credits roll over the pics from the movie, Garfield is heard in the background asking Odie for ice. Videos .]] .]] Cast Human Cast *Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Dr. Liz Wilson *Stephen Tobolowsky as Happy Chapman *Evan Arnold as Wendall *Evan Arnold as Christopher Mello Category:Cine Cartoon (Cartoon Network) Category:Cineclub (Discovery Kids Movies)